Une once d'espoir anéantit !
by The Raptor-Blue
Summary: Sept mois se sont écoulés depuis la défaite de Darhk. Oliver qui est à présent Maire de Star City le jour et Green Arrow la nuit espère pour voir retrouver le bonheur auprès de l'élue de son cœur. Un mail et deux photos, anéantit tout espoir qu'il espérait ! Ma vision de la Saison 5 suite à la photo diffusée hier sur Twitter d'un Kiss entre Felicity et un mec.


**Bien le bonjour tout le monde,**

 **Je sais j'avais dit que je faisais un break Arrow - Olicity et c'est ce que j'ai fait depuis le 30 Août. Hier soir j'étais tellement en colère que cette nuit, j'ai passé une nuit blanche à me défouler sur cet OS, tellement j'étais en colère. ATTENTION SPOILER Ceux et celles qui suivent les news de Arrow sur Twitter ont probablement vu que Felicity allait bel et bien avoir un nouveau petit ami et c'est dans le dernier Trailer de la Saison 5 que l'on voit la jeune femme dans les bras d'un type en train de l'embrasser. Là vraiment c'est le pompon. Les scénaristes nous ont laissés entendre que le couple Olicity existait durant les deux premières saisons (la saison 2, tout particulièrement), on a le droit à un Oliver jaloux qui malgré sa double identité de Arrow montre qu'il est amoureux de Felicity et jaloux de la voir embrasser Ray (3.07), dans le 3.20 ils passent enfin à l'acte puis partent ensemble loin de tout à la fin de la saison 3 et on retrouve le couple plus amoureux que jamais dans la Saison 4. Tout cela pourquoi, nous les séparer après 15 épisodes à cause d'un mensonge d'Oliver, alors que petit rappel, dans le 4.01, on apprend que Felicity lui a menti durant 5 mois et qu'elle travaillait à distance pour aider la Team dans le dos de son petit ami.**

 **Donc, là c'est vraiment prendre les fans du couple pour des nouilles trop cuites ! U_U**

 **Pour info, cet OS et le second que j'ai en préparation seront les seuls écrits de la Saison 5, vu que comme je l'ai dit, je ne regarderais pas cette saison, à moins que les scénaristes nous remettent Oliver et Felicity ensemble, sinon, je lâche la série. À la base, je l'ai regarder parce que Emily faisait partit du casting et petit à petit, j'ai apprécier cette série et le couple, mais là, je me demande pourquoi avoir intégré ce couple, si c'est pour les séparer après 15 épisodes et les avoir fait joué au chat et à la souris pendant 3 saisons.**

 **Bref, je stoppe là le blabla, et vous souhaite bonne lecture.**

 **/!\ Fic assez dur !**

* * *

Cela faisait à présent sept mois que Darhk était mort, sept mois que Thea et John avaient quitter l'équipe, sept mois que Oliver était devenu Maire de Star City et sept mois que lui et Felicity étaient séparés ! Bien sûr le soir, ils travaillaient ensemble afin de rendre Star City plus sûr, même si le taux de criminalité avait baissé, mais pour Oliver c'était dur d'entendre sa voix dans l'oreillette et de travailler avec elle, sans pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser et lui faire l'amour. Depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté à cause de son mensonge, Oliver se jetait corps et âme dans son travail de Maire tentant d'oublié la peine qui habiter son cœur. Si Thea avait été là, elle l'aurait certainement remis en place avec un bon coup de poing dans la figure où pire, étant donné qu'il ne s'alimentait que peu, juste pour survivre. En perdant Felicity, il avait tout perdu et ne savait pas comment faire pour la reconquérir, car à chaque fois qu'il voulait lui parler, elle prétextait un rendez-vous.

POV Oliver

Je n'en peux plus de cette situation, depuis ma séparation avec Felicity tout à changer, je survis comme je le faisais sur Lian Yu, mais à quoi bon, quand on a perdu la femme de sa vie. Je me rends compte aujourd'hui que je suis seul comme par le passé, j'ai perdu l'unique amour de ma vie, Laurel est morte ainsi que mon meilleur ami, Thea est partie et John aussi, tout cela à cause moi, à cause du faîte que je sois revenu. J'ai souffert de la mort de mes parents, de celle de Shado, de celle de Tommy, et maintenant, je dois surmonter celle de Laurel et ma rupture avec Felicity. Je pousse un profond soupir en me disant ce qu'il serait advenu si je n'étais pas rentré !

\- Monsieur Queen ! ?

Je sors de mes pensées en voyant ma secrétaire, Alicia, une blonde avec une poitrine avantageuse, sexy, bref tout ce qui m'aurait plu à l'époque, mais ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui.

\- Oui Alicia.

\- Voici le fax que vous attendez est arrivé, il s'agit du devis pour votre projet de reconstruire les Glades.

\- Merci

Elle me sourit et sort en roulant des hanches, espérant que je craque. Parce que oui, elle ne cesse de me faire du charme et limite de rentre-dedans afin de me mettre dans son lit, mais elle ne m'intéresse pas, elle et sa réputation de croqueuse d'homme, je n'en ai rien à faire. La seule que je veux, c'est Felicity et même si elle ne veut plus de moi, j'ai décidé de lui reste fidèle, même si elle me dit un jour qu'elle va épouser un autre homme, jamais… Non, jamais je ne la tromperais, je ne suis plus cet homme-là !

Les heures passent et bientôt, la Mairie se vide, il ne reste bientôt plus que moi qui suis dans mon bureau en train d'étudier et de travailler sur mon projet de reconstruction des Glades.

\- Je vous laisse Monsieur Queen, passez une bonne soirée.

\- Bonne soirée Alicia !

Je replonge dans ce dossier évitant de la regarder, car je sais qu'elle roule encore des hanches dans le seul but de me faire craquer. Quelques instants plus tard, un bip retentit mentionnant que j'ai reçu un mail et je vois que le destinataire est Alicia. Je me souris à moi-même non pas que je suis heureux d'avoir un mail de cette femme, mais je repense à l'époque où j'étais encore CEO de Queen Consolidated et qu'en fin de journée, Felicity me transférer par mail les dossiers sur lesquels j'étais censé jeter un œil.

\- Felicity…

Je pousse un profond soupire et ouvre ce mail me demandant ce qu'elle peut bien m'envoyer.

 **Monsieur Queen, je comprends que vous souhaitez resté fidèle à votre ex, mais je vous laisse découvrir par vous même que ce n'est pas son cas !**

Je suis à deux doigts d'effacer ce message quand je vois un fichier rattacher. Je me décide à l'ouvrir et là mon cœur s'arrête quand je vois deux photos de Felicity en train d'embrasser un autre homme. La seconde montre cet homme entourant la taille de ma fiancée et elle ayant ces mains autour du cou de cet homme. Je sens immédiatement la colère prendre le contrôle et d'un geste de colère, j'envoie tout valser à terre et quitte la Mairie, j'ai besoin de me défouler et tout de suite. J'arrive rapidement au QG et défais mon costume de maire et me retrouve rapidement en jogging, torse nu en tapant comme un fou sur le mannequin laissant toute ma rage s'échapper. Sans m'en rendre compte, les larmes coulent le long de mes joues, sachant que cette fois-ci, je l'ai perdu !

Les heures passent et Oliver continue de se défouler sur ce mannequin se fichant pas mal que ses mains soient en sang, ce n'est lorsqu'une voix se matérialise qu'il relève la tête.

\- Eh bien Ollie, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ce pauvre Mannequin pour que tu le maltraites ainsi !

Oliver relève la tête, sachant qu'il existe même dans la Team, peu de personne l'appelant par ce surnom.

\- Sara ! ?

Sara Lance, la sœur cadette de Laurel s'avance vers Oliver le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Moi aussi, je suis heureuse de te voir Ollie !

Sara s'approche d'Oliver et le serre dans ses bras. Ce dernier lui rend son étreinte, heureux de là revoir.

\- Je te croyais…

\- Partit faire le tour du monde, oui, mais… J'ai appris pour ma sœur et avant de revenir, j'ai eu besoin d'encaisser le coup.

\- Tu étais où ?

\- Nanda Parbat avec Nyssa !

À l'entente de ce lieu si important pour Oliver, vu que c'est à Nanda Parbat que lui et Felicity s'étaient enfin donné l'un à l'autre pour la première fois, il sentit son cœur se serrer et se détourner de Sara afin de martyriser une nouvelle fois ce mannequin.

\- J'ai la nette impression que tu n'es pas en forme Ollie. Les autres ne sont pas là ? Et Felicity ?

À l'entente du prénom de la femme de sa vie, Oliver explosa de colère le mannequin et se laissait retomber à côté, laissa sa tête s'enfoncer dans ses genoux. En voyant son ami ainsi, Sara sut que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Oliver ! ?

Sara s'approchait alors de son ami et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur, posant sa main sur son épaule. Oliver relevait la tête à ce moment-là et ce qu'elle vit là déstabilisait. Son ami avait des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle comprit alors que quelque chose n'allait pas, car jamais elle n'avait vu son ami dans un tel état de détresse et de tristesse.

\- J'ai tout perdu Sara… Absolument tout…

Sans pouvoir se retenir, Oliver se mit à pleurer ce qui fit de la peine à Sara. Ayant toujours été plus mature que sa sœur, elle prit Oliver par les épaules et laissa sa tête reposée contre sa poitrine.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui te met dans des états pareils, mais pleurs Oliver, cela te fera du bien, tu es un être humain après-tout !

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Oliver pour se laisser aller dans les bras de son amie, il avait besoin d'une oreille et de réconfort et était heureux que ce soit Sara. Sara, elle se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se passer et se demandait où était Felicity en ce moment d'autant plus que le dernier message de sa sœur concernant le couple, était que Oliver avait enfin franchi le pas et qu'il avait demandé Felicity en mariage qui avait accepté.

Au bout d'un moment, qu'il parût une éternité, Sara vit que les pleurs de son ami avaient cessé mais ils restaient ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Oliver finit par se défaire de l'étreinte de Sara et cette dernière vit que le regard d'Oliver était sombre sans vie comme lorsqu'ils étaient sur Lian Yu.

\- Je sais que c'est dur, mais Oliver que passe-t-il ?

Voyant le silence du jeune homme, elle poursuivit.

\- Souhaites-tu que je prévienne Felicity ?

Le fait d'entendre le prénom de la jeune femme qui était la raison de sa tristesse, Oliver détourna le regard.

\- Je ne pense pas que cela serve à quelque chose, elle est certainement occupée !

Complètement perdue, Sara comprit rapidement que l'état d'Oliver et sa dernière réponse voulaient dire que quelque chose s'était passé entre ces deux-là.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Oliver ? Je pensais que Felicity et toi étiez fiancés ?

Á cette évocation, le cœur d'Oliver se serrait et sachant que Sara n'était pas au courant, il prit la décision de se confier à elle.

\- Entre Felicity et moi, c'est fini depuis sept mois Sara.

 _Surprise_ \- Quoi mais… C'est impossible, vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre ! Quand j'étais dans la Team Arrow, je voyais bien les regards que vous avez tous les deux, il était facile de voir l'amour qu'il y avait entre vous. En plus Laurel m'a annoncé que vous étiez fiancés !

\- Cela remonte à une éternité Sara. Tout ça, c'est fini.

\- Ne dis pas cela Oliver, quoi qu'il se soit passé entre vous, votre amour est si fort que vous ne pouvez pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. Les disputes de couple ne sont pas rares, ne t'inquiète pas tout va s'arranger !

\- Pas cette fois-ci Sara, je l'ai perdu définitivement…

Oliver sortit son portable et montra à Sara les deux photos que sa secrétaire lui avait envoyées.

\- Qui te dit que c'est vrai Oliver et que ce n'est pas un montage ?

\- Parce qu'après ce qui s'est passé, Felicity a décidé de tourner la page, chose que moi je ne peux pas faire.

\- Que sait-il passer Oliver?

Oliver fermait les yeux et raconta à Sara tout ce qu'il s'était passé en commençant par le début, à savoir lors de leur premier rendez-vous et leur premier baiser dans le couloir de l'hôpital après la naissance de la fille de John et de Lyla. Au fur et à mesure du récit, Sara voyait bien que Oliver était anéanti par cette rupture. Lorsqu'il avait évoqué leur première nuit d'amour à Nanda Parbat et leurs cinq mois loin de tout, Sara se demandait ce qui avait bien pu entraîner leur rupture. Cela arriva et elle apprit pour William et le reste jusqu'au départ de John et de Thea.

\- Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas Oliver. Tu lui as pardonné son mensonge de travailler en secret avec l'équipe, alors pourquoi elle ne te pardonne pas.

\- Je n'en sais rien Sara. Depuis sept mois j'avais espoir qu'elle m'avait pardonné, qu'elle et moi c'était à nouveau possible, mais je crois que cela ne se produira jamais. Je crois que notre couple est à jamais anéantit. Ce qui me fait le plus mal dans cette histoire, c'est que moi je ne pourrais jamais là tromper, jamais je ne pourrais tourner la page, elle est et restera l'amour de ma vie mais… Je crois que ce ne soit pas le cas pour elle… Aujourd'hui, Je me dis que… Que j'aurais dû mourir sur Lian Yu, au moins, ma mère, Tommy et Laurel seraient toujours en vie, que je n'aurais jamais su pour William et que je n'aurais pas fait souffrir Felicity.

\- Ne dis pas cela Oliver ! Felicity est la plus belle chose qui te soit arrivée…

\- Avant oui, mais plus maintenant ! J'ai tout perdu Sara et… Je n'ai plus envie de me battre !

Oliver se levait et se dirigea vers le lieu où était garée sa moto.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a longtemps Sara, mettre fin à cette souffrance qui me ronge de l'intérieur. Au moins dans la mort, je n'aurais plus à souffrir.

\- Arrête, tu n'as pas le droit de parler comme cela, tout va s'arranger !

\- Non Sara, rien ne s'arrangera, je le vois bien depuis sept mois que l'on travaille seul tous les deux dans ce QG, rien n'est plus comme avant entre nous ! Si je m'efforçais de croire qu'un jour tout reviendrait comme avant entre nous, je suis le seul à avoir eu cette once d'espoir. Felicity a tourné la page et ces deux photos le prouvent.

\- Ne fais pas quelque chose qui la rendra coupable jusqu'à la fin de sa vie !

\- Jamais… On ne sait pas vu ce soir.

\- Oliver ne fait pas de bêtise !

Oliver grimpa sur sa moto et avant de mettre son casque regarda Sara.

\- Merci pour tout Sara… Merci d'avoir été l'ami du salop que je suis. Prend soin de toi !

Oliver démarrait en trombe avant que Sara ne puisse lui répondre !

\- Bon sang, ce n'est pas vrai, je fais quoi moi maintenant ?

\- Ce qui te semble le plus juste !

Sara se retournait prête à en découdre quand elle là vit

\- Nyssa ! ?

\- Bonsoir Sara !

\- Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

\- Assez longtemps pour savoir que Felicity Smoak qui n'a pas eu peur de moi lors de notre première rencontre est la source du malheur de mon époux !

\- Ton époux ! ?

\- Bien que son cœur appartienne à cette femme, nous n'avons jamais divorcé. Même si ce fut un mariage arrangé par mon père, même si je ne l'aime pas, nous sommes liés par le respect !

Nyssa s'approcha de Sara afin de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Si lui, Felicity occupe son cœur, en ce qui me concerne, c'est toi qui occupes mon cœur !

Les deux jeunes filles s'embrassaient moins chastement. Sara y mit fin la première.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire Nyssa, Oliver et Felicity sont mes amis et je n'ai pas envie de les voir souffrir inutilement, d'autant plus que l'amour qui les unit est fort.

\- Oui je le sais, tout comme le nôtre. Mais Felicity n'arrive pas à se pardonner la mprt des personnes innocentes qui sont mortes par sa faute selon elle et n'arrive pas à pardonner le mensonge d'Oliver concernant son fils.

\- C'est ridicule, Ollie est fou d'elle en plus, il lui a pardonné son mensonge et s'il l'a demandé en mariage c'est bien parce qu'il est fou amoureux d'elle. Du temps où il sortait avec ma sœur et moi, il m'avait dit une fois qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de faire sa vie avec Laurel et encore moins de se marier un jour.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, il faudrait en parler à la principale intéressait.

\- Elle est aussi têtue que lui malheureusement !

\- Qui se ressemble, s'assemble. Et puis, ils ne se sont pas trouvés l'un dans l'autre pour rien !

Sara acquiesçait sachant que Nyssa avait parfaitement raison.

\- Si je te demande de garder un œil sur Ollie, pendant que je vais chez Felicity, tu ferais ça pour moi.

\- Je ferais tout mon toi mon amour !

Sara remerciait Nyssa et sortit du QG à son tour prenant la direction du Loft où vivait à présent seule Felicity, enfin, c'est ce qu'elle espérait !

De son côté au Loft, Felicity travaillé sur son projet de puce qui était en cours depuis sept mois. Son regard se posait alors sur le cadre photo et elle sentit la nostalgie l'envahir.

\- Oliver…

Au plus profond d'elle-même, elle s'en voulait d'avoir tromper Oliver. Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'un baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Will, mais elle se sentait coupable et la culpabilité était en train de prendre le dessus. Elle lui avait dit qu'il fallait se laisser partir l'un et l'autre, mais la vérité, c'est qu'elle avait toujours de profonds sentiments pour Oliver. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, d'autant plus qu'elle avait bien senti que Oliver cherchait à lui parler. Elle poussait un profond soupire, lorsqu'elle entendit des coups portés à la porte du loft. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle fut surprise de la personne.

\- Sara ! ?

\- Salut ma belle, tu vas bien ?

Dans un élan d'affection, Felicity prit Sara dans ses bras.

\- Je suis contente de te revoir, tu vas bien ?

\- Et toi ?

Felicity répondit en haussant les épaules et invita Sara à entrer qui vit des dossiers ouverts et son ordinateur portable allumé.

\- Je te dérange peut-être ?

\- Non, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées quand tu as frappé. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Non merci ça va. J'ai besoin de te parler !

\- Assieds-toi, je t'en prie.

\- Tu me connais Felicity, je ne suis pas du genre à tourner autour du pot ! Sache que je reviens de votre nouveau QG et que Oliver n'est pas en forme…

\- Sara, je t'arrête tout de suite, si tu es venue pour me parler d'Oliver, ce n'est nullement la peine de…

 _L'interrompant_ \- Écoute, je n'ai pas pour habitude de me mêler des affaires des autres, mais sache que tu risques de ne plus jamais revoir Oliver.

Aux dires de Sara, Felicity sentie la panique l'envahir !

\- Que… Quoi…

\- J'ignore comment, mais sache qu'il a reçu deux photos de toi et de ton nouveau mec en train de vous embrasser et que cela là littéralement brisé. Quand je suis arrivé au QG, il était en train de se déchaîner sur le mannequin d'entraînement et il avait les mains en sang !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise Sara, il m'a menti et…

\- Et toi, tu ne lui as pas menti durant les cinq mois où vous étiez censé être seul tous les deux !

\- Cela n'a rien à voir Sara. Le mensonge d'Oliver est plus dur à différer que le mien et…

\- Mais il t'a pardonné immédiatement Felicity parce qu'il est fou amoureux de toi.

\- S'il était fou amoureux de moi comme tu me le dis Sara, jamais il…

 _L'interrompant_ \- Felicity, contrairement à moi où à ma sœur il ne t'a jamais trompé une seule fois ! Tu sais j'adore Ollie et je t'aime comme une sœur, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'ai quitté Ollie quand je fuyais la Ligue, car j'avais bien remarqué que tu étais jalouse que nous soyons ensemble et il avait une telle façon de te regarder… Sache qu'il ne m'a jamais regardé de cette manière, ni même ma sœur d'ailleurs. Et si tu veux savoir, il a l'intention de mettre fin à la souffrance qu'il le ronge de l'intérieur.

\- Quoi mais…

\- Il a quitté le QG à moto. Il m'a dit de prendre soin de moi. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'arrêter, mais toi tu le peux.

\- Non je ne crois pas…

\- Felicity, tu es la seule qu'il a toujours écoutée et cela bien avant que vous soyez ensemble. Il y a un tel lien qui vous unit que ça fait peur. Votre amour est plus fort que n'importe lequel, en plus d'être beau, fort et puissant, vous êtes pareil tous les deux, vous vous êtes trouvés l'un dans l'autre après tout !

Sara lui fit un clin d'œil.

Pendant que Sara tenter de décider Felicity d'empêcher Oliver de faire la pire bêtise de sa vie, Oliver parcourait Star City en moto sans se soucier de rien. Sa première destination avait été le Manoir Queen qui était à l'abandon depuis l'effondrement de l'empire Queen. Oliver resta devant la grille close durant quelques minutes avant de repartir vers la ville. Une fois devant le lieu où il voulait se rendre en premier, il garait sa moto et longeait les allées. Une fois devant la tombe de son ami Tommy, il s'agenouilla pendant quelques minutes avant de se redresser et de faire la même chose devant celle de Laurel. Il se recueillit sur la tombe de sa mère, s'excusant pour tout et reprit sa moto et s'arrêta devant le City Hall où il restait quelques minutes également. Au moment où il allait remonter sur sa moto, il sentit une vive douleur à l'épaule droite et comprit qu'une balle venait de s'y loger. Il tenta de se reprendre, mais une autre balle le touchait à la jambe droite cette fois-ci, mais ce ne furent pas les seules, d'autres balles le toucher sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Il n'était pas idiot, il venait d'être pris pour cible par un Sniper. La dernière balle qu'il reçut lui fit comprendre qu'il allait mourir ce soir, sans avoir pu revoir une dernière fois le visage de la seule femme qu'il avait à jamais aimé. Il sombrait dans les ténèbres et dit dans un murmure.

\- Je t'aime Felicity

L'obscurité l'envahit et il ne vit pas qu'une personne se ruait à son chevet.

Au loft, Felicity restait silencieuse aux dernières paroles de Sara qui respectait son silence. Sa mère lui avait dit ces mêmes mots comme quoi ils s'étaient trouvés l'un dans l'autre et que Oliver la regardait d'une telle façon, qu'on lisait tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle dans son regard.

La sonnerie de son téléphone portable mit fin au silence. En voyant le correspondant qu'il l'appelait, Felicity ne sût quoi faire à cet instant. La sonnerie s'arrêta puis reprit de nouveau. Felicity décrocha.

\- Oui allô…

Aux quelques mots qu'elle entendit, elle sentit la panique l'envahir ce qui lui fit lâcher le téléphone. En voyant ce qu'il se passait, Sara, le prit et reprit la communication par la même occasion, communication qui prit fin quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Felicity !

\- Oh mon Dieu Sara…

\- Calme-toi, d'accord, ce n'est peut-être pas grave. Viens, je t'emmène.

Sara prit ses clés de moto suivie de Felicity qui était sous le choc de l'appel. Une fois à l'hôpital, Felicity se présenta à l'accueil où une femme d'un certain âge peu aimable s'y trouvait.

\- Excusez-moi, j'ai reçu un appel me disant que Oliver Queen avait été pris en charge suite à un accident !

\- Vous êtes de la famille !

\- Non mais je…

 _L'interrompant_ \- Alors je ne peux rien vous dire !

\- Quoi mais… Même si je ne suis pas de la famille, je suis sa fiancée et…

 _L'interrompant de nouveau_ \- Je ne vois pas la moindre trace de bague à votre doigt jeune fille ! Alors veuillez partir où j'appelle la sécurité !

Avant que Felicity ne pût dire quoi que se soit, Sara prit la parole.

\- Écoutez, vous faites votre boulot ce que l'on comprend, mais on l'a appelé en lui disant que Oliver Queen était ici, alors dites-nous où le trouver.

\- Vous aussi vous êtes sourde !

Sara sentit qu'elle allait perdre le contrôle d'elle-même, d'autant plus que Ollie était aussi importante pour elle. Elle allait s'énerver sur cette vieille chouette, quand une voix masculine se fit entendre.

\- Excusez-moi, Mademoiselle Smoak ?

\- Oui c'est moi !

\- Bonsoir, je suis le Docteur Graham c'est moi qui vous ai appelés.

\- Comment va Oliver !

\- Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît.

Une fois devant le bureau, Sara reçu un appel de Nyssa et fit signe à Felicity d'entrée seule dans le bureau. Une fois dans le bureau du Docteur Graham, Felicity prit place mais ne put attendre.

\- Docteur, comment va Oliver ?

\- Je ne vais pas vous mentir Mademoiselle Smoak, l'état de Monsieur Queen est critique.

Felicity sentit son cœur se serrer aux dires du Médecin, elle avait peur d'entendre la suite.

\- Mais… Mais il va s'en sortir n'est-ce pas ?

Le regard du médecin devint grave et elle comprit que le pire était à prévoir.

\- Quand il est arrivé ici, il a immédiatement été pris en charge, il avait de nombreuses blessures par balle. Celle au ventre fut la plus délicate. Je ne vais pas vous mentir Mademoiselle, son état est très critique. Il a fait deux arrêts cardiaques durant l'opération. Ses chances de survies sont extrêmement minces. Il est dans le coma, je suis désolé.

\- Non… Non…

Felicity éclatait en sanglot, ne pouvant plus retenir son chagrin. Le Docteur Graham détestait cette partie de son métier, de devoir apprendre à des proches qu'il avait failli à son devoir, à savoir sauver la vie d'une personne.

\- Est-ce je… Est-ce que je peux le voir… S'il vous plaît…

\- Bien entendu, il est dans la chambre 248.

Felicity voulu se lever, mais ses jambes la lâchèrent. Le Docteur l'aidait à se relever et à sortir.

\- Felicity !

En voyant son amie soutenue par le Docteur, Sara prit peur.

\- Aide-moi Sara, je t'en prie, aide-moi…

Sara comprit que ce n'était pas bon et soutenait son amie comme elle le put. Nyssa l'avait informé de l'état de Oliver, étant donné que c'était elle qui avait prévenu les secours et qui avait demandé à ses fidèles de tuer ce Sniper. Tout en soutenant son amie, ils arrivèrent à la chambre qu'occupé Oliver.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je reste avec toi où…

\- Je veux rester seule avec lui… S'il te plaît Sara ?

\- Je serais dehors.

Sara embrassa le front de son amie afin de lui transmettre un peu de force et la laissa entrer dans la chambre alors que Nyssa là rejoignit.

Dans la chambre, en voyant Oliver allongé dans ce lit, elle éclatait en sanglot une nouvelle fois. Une fois cette crise passée, elle s'assit sur l'unique fauteuil de la chambre et prit doucement la main de Oliver.

 _En larme_ \- Oliver, je t'en prie, revient moi… Je ne veux pas te perdre… Je… Je t'aime tellement… Pardonne-moi de t'avoir fait souffrir je…

Éclatant en sanglot une nouvelle fois, elle serrait la main de Oliver dans la sienne afin de lui faire savoir qu'elle était là près de lui.

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées et rien n'avait changé. Elle avait peur de le perdre. Le souvenir de Nanda Parbat lui revient en mémoire durant laquelle après cette nuit d'amour, elle avait dû l'abandonner dans ce lieu hostile.

Se relevant, elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit afin de déposer un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres, ne pouvant pas l'embrasser sur la bouche à cause du tuyau qu'il avait dans la gorge qui l'aidait à respirer. Elle se redressait afin de l'embrasser tendrement sur le front et lui dit dans un murmure.

\- Je t'en supplie mon amour reviens-moi… Ne m'abandonne pas… Je t'aime et je… Je veux t'épouser !

À cet instant précis, le monitoring s'emballait et sans avoir le temps de faire où de dire quoi que ce soit, Felicity se retrouvait en dehors de la chambre où se trouvait Sara et Nyssa.

\- Felicity qu'est-ce qui se passe ! ?

\- Je ne sais pas Sara je… _Éclatant en sanglot_ Je ne veux pas qu'il meure !

Sara tentait de rassurer son amie comme elle le pouvait mais ce n'était pas évident, d'autant plus qu'elle savait dans l'état que se trouvait Oliver. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le Docteur Graham sortit le visage grave.

\- Mademoiselle Smoak. Je suis désolé !

\- Non… Non… Pitié pas ça… NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Felicity venait de hurler à plein poumon, s'écroulant sur le sol, en pleurant de désespoir. Elle avait tellement surmonté d'épreuve, celle-ci était la dernière et la pire qu'elle avait vécu. Elle venait de perdre le seul homme qu'elle avait aimé, le seul homme au côté duquel elle voulait vivre et vieillir et le seul homme avec lequel elle voulait avoir une famille.

Nyssa et Sara regardaient Felicity qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Pour Sara, après avoir perdu sa sœur aînée, elle allait devoir surmonter de nouveau la douleur de la perte d'un être cher. Nyssa était elle aussi sous le choc, car malgré tout, elle et Oliver étaient mari et femme selon les lois de la Ligue des Assassins et, elle appréciait malgré tout le jeune justicier.

Le Docteur Graham regardait la jeune femme pleurant ne sachant que faire, comme à chaque fois qu'il annonçait le décès d'une personne à des proches. Il s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux, laissant ces jeunes femmes faire le deuil de leur ami quand une infirmière sortit en trombe de la chambre.

\- Docteur, venait vite, c'est un miracle !

Sara et Nyssa regardait le Docteur Graham se ruait dans la chambre, tendit que Felicity pleurait toujours, n'ayant pas entendu l'infirmière.

Au bout de dix longues minutes qui paraissaient une éternité pour Nyssa et Sara qui avait aidé Felicity à se relever, le Docteur Graham sortit de nouveau de la chambre avec un sourire sur le visage.

\- Je ne sais pas par quel miracle, mais le cœur de Oliver Queen s'est remis à battre et il est sorti de son coma !

Les larmes coulaient toujours sur le visage de Felicity qui était perdu. Il y a dix minutes, on a lui annoncé le décès de Oliver et maintenant il…

\- Il vous demande auprès de lui Mademoiselle Smoak.

\- Mais co… Comment…

\- Il semblerait que votre hurlement là fait revenir parmi le monde des vivants !

\- Il est sorti d'affaire ! ?

Le Docteur Graham se tournait vers Sara et lui répondit en souriant.

\- À part le fait que je souhaite le garder en observation pendant quelques jours sinon, oui, il est sorti d'affaire.

Marquant une pause avant de s'adresser à Felicity.

\- Cela fait vingt-cinq ans que je fais ce métier et j'ai rarement vu un tel miracle. Monsieur Queen est un vrai battant.

Il sourit et repartit vers son bureau. Felicity, quant à elle, hésitait à entrer. Quand la dernière infirmière quittait la chambre, elle s'adressa à Felicity.

\- Il vous attend !

Encouragé par Sara, Felicity entrait dans la chambre de Oliver pour la seconde fois et immédiatement son regard bleu océan la transperça.

\- Felicity…

La voix de l'homme qu'elle aimait lui fit oublier toute peur et d'un pas rapide, elle fut sur lui en pleurant de chaudes larmes.

\- Pardonne-moi…

\- Chuttt… Je vais bien… Tout va bien…

Malgré la douleur au ventre, Oliver serrait la femme de sa vie contre lui, nichant sa tête dans son cou, pleurant lui aussi silencieusement.

Après un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Felicity se rappelait qu'il était blessé au ventre et s'éloignait à regret des bras sécurisant de Oliver.

\- Par quel miracle tu…

Oliver la fit taire en posant doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- J'étais à la frontière entre le monde des vivants et celui des morts, quand j'ai entendu ton hurlement qui m'a déchiré le cœur. Et mon père, ma mère, Shado, Tommy et Laurel m'ont dit qu'il n'était encore l'heure pour moi de les rejoindre, que quelqu'un m'attendait et que je n'avais pas le droit de l'abandonner.

\- J'étais anéantie quand le Docteur Graham m'a dit que…

Oliver l'embrassa de nouveau tendrement sur les lèvres.

\- Je sais… Excuse-moi de t'avoir fait souffrir encore une fois !

\- Je crois que j'ai l'habitude à présent.

\- Tu ne mérite pas de souffrir ainsi, tu es tellement douce, tellement gentille que… Tu mérites d'être aimé par quelqu'un de bien.

\- Je ne suis heureuse que lorsque tu es dans ma vie Oliver.

\- Il en est de même pour moi Felicity…

Ce fut cette fois-ci Felicity qui embrassait tendrement Oliver. Le baiser fut à la fois tendre et langoureux. Le manque de souffle les séparait et quelque chose traversait l'esprit de Oliver.

\- Tu devrais y aller, ton petit ami va s'inquiéter !

\- Je ne veux pas te quitter Oliver, pas après que tu as failli mourir.

Voyant le visage triste de Oliver, elle poursuivit.

\- Et de toute façon, mon petit ami est devant moi dans un lit d'hôpital, grièvement blessé et je n'ai envie d'être nulle part ailleurs qu'auprès de lui.

Oliver fut heureux d'entendre les dires de Felicity, mais il y avait une ombre au tableau.

\- J'ai vu deux photos où tu…

 _L'interrompant_ \- Où j'embrasse Will !

Oliver acquiesçait et Felicity poussa un profond soupire.

\- C'était une erreur. C'est vrai je l'ai embrassé, mais j'ai eu l'impression de te tromper, alors j'ai mis fin au baiser et j'ai dit à Will que je ne pouvais pas.

\- Ai-je le droit de demander pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je n'aime qu'un seul homme dans ma vie et qu'il restera à jamais l'homme de ma vie… Et c'est toi Oliver.

Heureux d'entendre cela, Oliver reprit la petite amie dans ses bras, se fichant de sa blessure et l'embrassa tendrement, laissant sa langue caresser celle de la jeune femme qu'il aimait plus que tout.

\- On ne dérange pas j'espère !

Felicity s'éloignait rapidement de Oliver, en rougissant.

\- Sara !

\- Tu nous as fait une sacrée peur Ollie.

\- Heureusement que je passais dans le coin Monsieur le Maire.

\- Merci Nyssa et toi aussi Sara !

\- Tu sais très bien que nous sommes liés par le mariage Oliver, et même si ce fut un mariage arrangé par mon père, tu n'en restes pas moins une personne que je respecte, donc il était impossible pour moi de te laisser mourir, d'autant plus qu'une personne serait probablement morte avec toi !

Oliver ne répondit pas sachant très bien qu'elle parlait de Felicity.

\- On va te laisser te reposer Ollie, tu es entre de bonnes mains.

Lui dit Sara en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Felicity rougit de plus belle et remercia une nouvelle fois Sara et Nyssa qui prirent congé peu après.

\- Nous voilà de nouveau seuls tous les deux !

\- Oui!

Le silence s'installait entre les deux amoureux. Caressant la joue de l'élue de son cœur, Oliver brisa le silence.

\- Et si on partait tous les deux !

\- Mais tu ne peux pas bouger !

\- Pas maintenant bien entendu, mais une fois que je serais sortie de l'hôpital, on pourrait partit tous les deux quelque part, à Bali par exemple.

\- Et ton travail ?

\- Je serais en convalescence et j'ai envie de profiter de ma nouvelle petite amie comme il se doit. Et pourquoi pas si tu veux toujours de moi, se marier !

\- Mais John et Thea ne pourront pas…

Oliver la fit taire par un baiser langoureux auquel Felicity répondit.

\- Rien ne nous interdit de nous marier officieusement et officiellement ! Sauf si… Si tu préfères gardé ce que l'on avait lorsque nous avons décidé de vivre rien que tous les deux durant cinq mois !

\- Je t'aime Oliver… Tu es l'homme de ma vie, alors oui… Je serais heureuse de devenir ta femme !

Devant les dires sortant de la bouche de la femme de sa vie, Oliver prit possession des lèvres de Felicity l'embrassant langoureusement scellant ainsi la promesse d'un bonheur que l'un comme l'autre espérait depuis longtemps.

* * *

 **THE END**

 **C'est la fin de cet OS, OS qui devrait être une DeathFic à la base et devait se terminer par le suicide de Felicity, mais déjà que cette photo est dur à digérer, déjà que l'on ne sait pas si le Olicity reviendra, j'ai préféré faire que cela se termine bien.**

 **Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je n'ai pas l'intention de suivre la Saison 5, sauf si bien entendu le Olicity revient entre-temps, sinon elle sera sans moi. OK vous allez me dire on n'est pas dans le monde des Bisounours, c'est Arrow, la chaîne qui diffuse la série est une chaîne qui diffuse des séries qui se terminent bien, mais je n'ai pas apprécié la façon dont ils ont été séparés, d'autant plus que Oliver pardonne à Felicity son mensonge dans le 4.01. Elle devait se douter qu'il n'était pas facile pour Oliver de s'ouvrir corps et âme, donc c'est en toute connaissance de cause qu'elle est tombée amoureuse de lui.**

 **Donc voilà,**

 **J'espère que cet OS vous a plus ! Pour Mission Difficile, même si je n'ai rien écrit depuis fin août, j'ai une info à vous transmettre, elle fera je pense entre 25 et 30 chapitres, donc encore pas mal de chapitres avant la fin.**

 **See you Again,**

 **Haruka**

 **XXX**


End file.
